1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to an improved portable concrete molding machine.
The invention also relates to a mounting assembly enabling two or more different motors to be interchanged in a machine, such as the portable concrete molding machine.
Throughout the specification, the term “motor” shall, throughout this specification, include both “motors” and “engines”, of the types including electric motors, hydraulic motors, pneumatic motors, internal combustion engines (eg., operating on fuels such as gasoline, petrol, diesel, kerosene, bio-fuels or the like), and like power-plants.
2. Prior Art
The concrete molding machines disclosed in AU-B-16008/88 (620031) (Edgetec Group Pty Ltd) and AU-2007100358 (Edgetec Group Pty Ltd) are typically provided with electric motors or petrol engines in the 1-5 HP (0.75 KW-3.8 KW) range. For example, the internal combustion engines may be proprietary engines of the types sold under the “HONDA” and “BRIGGS & STRATTON” (registered trade marks).
Some operators prefer electric motors; while others prefer internal combustion engines.
However, there are situations where operators find that the motors they have selected are unsuitable for the intended operating conditions. For example, on sites where mains electricity is not available, operators must have access to electrical generators to provide the necessary power for their electric-motor-powered machines. Alternatively, internal-combustion-engine-powered machines may not be acceptable on “low-noise” sites where the work must be carried out at night/early morning close to residential areas.
To date, operators have either had to have two machines—one electrically-powered and one with an internal combustion engine; or only operate their single machines when the conditions are suitable.
The need for two machines increases the capital outlay of the operators; only one machine is being productive at any given time; and each machine is still subject to depreciation, even while not in use.